


The Seers' Fate

by locrian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrian/pseuds/locrian
Summary: A novella featuring Nozomi Tojo and the Reader as the main characters.





	The Seers' Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins three years before the events of Love Live School Idol Project. Both the reader and Nozomi are in their third year of middle school.

(Y/N) POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was yet another boring day. My nerves got the best of me and I couldn’t talk to people. By now I’ve gotten used to having a book on me to read whenever I am not in class. The other people just seem so much more, successful. There are loads people with better grades with me. Everyone is talking to each other, laughing, gossiping. Some are even in relationships and I frequently pass by huggers and kissers. Not that I want to be like those people, but I really want a place to be comfortable in the school. But I know that’s not happening because people have their cliques, teachers don’t really care about individual students, and I just can’t get my brain to function when needing to speak to another person. I don’t know what to do, but I’ll brace the wrath of tomorrow’s loneliness. Goodnight._

I am a natural earlybird and I woke up at 5:00, three and a half hours before school starts. I went on to try and finish the remaining homework I had.

-Timeskip-

On the other side of the sliding door I hear people chatting away. Yes. These are the successful people I’m talking about in my middle school. It’s like they don’t have a fear in this world and shares the world with their surroundings. I am too shy to get a piece. I slide the door open, walk towards my seat, sit, and open the book I was reading now. “1Q84 Book 2”.  
In the few minutes left before class starts, I perhaps get a page of reading done.

“Good Morning class. We are going to have a new student in our class from today.”

Shit. The only seat open is the one next to me. Fingers crossed the teacher won’t address my name.

The door slid open and walked in a girl with purple hair in two tails and a slightly large bust. “Hello. My name is Nozomi Tojo. Ummm. I wish we can go along.” Oh. what a melancholy look on her face.

“I hope we can get along too. Why don’t you sit in the open seat next to (L/N)-san?” I felt every pair of eyes in the room look at me, half of them probably forgot my existence, and the other half likely never knew.

Ah, anxiety does not serve me well, and I can already feel my breath becoming heavier, and my brain getting more wired to run away. “Without further ado, let us begin class.” I was relieved that the attention went away from me.

I am more or less an average person grade wise. Not the worst grades, but not the best either. I have a very hard time with science, but everything else I’m pretty good at in my opinion. The problem for me is the lack of people to talk to. No one at Morioka Middle school obviously, and my parents, gone. Both my father and my mother was in the fatal car accident 3 months ago. I live alone in the apartment that my parents and I used to live in. This certainly did not help to becoming an open person.

-Timeskip-

The bell rung and it was the beginning of lunch. Pretty quickly, the sounds of the chattering, shouting, and moving of desks filled my ear. I never spoke louder than a loud whisper, and never moved my desk because I didn’t need to. I went into my bag and pulled out a green bag. In it was a lunch that I made. I took out “1Q84” and continued reading.

“.....(L/N)-san, is it?” The voice was no more louder than my voice.

I dug my nose out of the book and turned my head towards the voice to see the new kid looking at me. “Uhh, yes. Tojo-san, right?”

“Yeah. I’m just curious. Don’t you have people to be with, like the rest of the students?”

“No.”

“Oh.” The words stop. But I feel a vibe that both of us want to keep talking. I see a deck of tarot cards on her desk. The card flipped up was “the Fool”. Whatever that means, I’m surprised she decided to talk to me even after seeing that card drawn.

“Do you want to be my friend?”. Wait, what am I saying? Now I surely sound like a lonely, desperate person.

“Sure.”

“.....Why did you just easily accept?’

“Well I’m just like you, (L/N)-san.” Tojo-san actually saw through me so quickly.

“Why did you transfer to Morioka out of all places?” If I ask that question, I should be able to get two birds with one stone.

“My parents. They travel a lot for work. I can’t be on my own so I am dragged around to wherever they go.”

Parents. Parents. I’ve been living alone for a few months, and I can say it’s not easy. I can’t cry here. I resist my sadness from rising.  
“Oh. I’m sorry to ask such questions on the first time talking with each other.”

The bell rung.

“Hey, wanna hang out after school?” Tojo-san whispered. I nodded back.

-Time Skip-

Everyone was getting up, and things were getting loud again. All other days, I would have quietly left the building and head home, but not today. I take my shoes, and put the slippers on my rack. After I slip my shoes on, I wait instead of walking away. It only took a few minutes before Tojo-san came along.

“Hey.”

“Hello. Tojo-san.”

I just kept my eyes on my new friend while she put her shoes on.

“Where do people usually hang out here?”  
….  
“I’m really not the best person to ask. I never had a friend to hang out with. My parents often did bring me to this place.”

“Did?”

“Uhhhhh. Yeah, I’ll lead the way there.” Well, my eyes steps away from tearing up for many reasons, I keep my eyes forward and try to maintain a good posture. Looking by my left, I can tell Tojo-san is also uncomfortable. I can feel my breath becoming heavy again. Is this how it feels to have a friend?

We walk the path towards Morioka Station, and as we walk, the scenery changes to a much, much urban one. There it was, the cafe that my parents brought me in 7th grade to introduce me to coffee. It has its fair share of people, so we can blend in pretty well.

“Umm. Here it is.”

“Oh. Cool. Let’s go in (L/N)-san.”

As I opened the door, the little bell on top of the door rung its little jingle, I held the door to let her in, then I followed. We got situated in a seat.

“Just curious, when does your parents want you back home?”  
“Oh. My parents don’t care, so we have all the time in the world, friend.” the purple haired girl smiled.

Through the conversations, we got to know quite a bit about each other. She is into tarot cards, and so am I. She is a very spiritual person in general, and was like me and had a hard time making friends.

“Hey (L/N)-san.”

“Yes?”

“How come you’ve been avoiding the topic whenever I mention parents?”

No. Not this. How am I supposed to answer that. I don’t feel comfortable at all answering that, as I have not accepted this answer yet. If I lose my only friend because of this, how am I going to live? I’m going to hate my life being next to a former friend, the only, for the rest of the school year. I’m not going to stand that. How do I answer this. Lying already to my friend would seem rude. But-

“(L/N)-san?”

…..

“(L/N)-san, want to go home?”

There it is, the only way to answer this truthfully without saying anything.

“Yes. Come with me.”

“Uhhh. Oh, kay”

I grab her wrist and leave the cafe; thank god we already payed. The sun was starting to set, and I was fast-walking to where my place was. I could feel Tojo-san having difficulty keeping up with me, but I don’t care. I want to let my friend know why. That is all I want to do right now. A solid five minutes (in a path that would usually take 10) was done with no words whatsoever. I juggle through my left pocket to get my keys out. I open the small gate, and unlock the door.

“Be my guest”

“But… your parents..”

“Just get in.” I realized my voice sounded quite stern and harsh for talking to a friend.  
We situated ourselves in the living room table. We both sat on the floor and I made some tea.

“To answer your question.”

“Are they even in the house? You just let me in without telling them, and I haven’t heard them since I came in.”

I was combating a red face and overflowing tear ducts. I answered with a shake of my head.

“Are they working elsewhere?” I shake my head again.

“Are they divorced or something?” I shake my head a third time.

“No-” I got up and found a map of my neighborhood. I looked around the map a bit and pointed to where my parents were.

“But that’s a graveyard--”

“Yes. It’s a graveyard.”

My eyes looked down to the floor, seeing Tojo-san’s feet and the yellow carpet. Well, not anymore because my eyes burst with tears and my nose stopped letting air through it. I could hear and feel the sniffles just as strong as lament. What a fool I was making myself. I wanted to tell Tojo-San the truth and here I am, crying over a thing that has nothing to do with my friend. But I feel something pull me forward.

My chin was now on Tojo-san’s shoulder, and I felt her arms wrapped around my back. My chest was aligned with her larger chest.  
“(Y/N)-cchi, is this why?”  
I try to nod.  
“I’m so sorry such a thing happened. I still don’t know how this happened, but that’s not important, how could you live in such solitude? First no friends and then losing your only company? We’re going to be friends forever okay?”  
Now Tojo-san’s chin was also on my shoulder. I responded by wrapping my arms around her and saying “yes” in between my stuffy and teary voice. I felt droplets of liquid on my shoulder.

Nozomi told her parents that she would stay at a friend’s place for the night.

I was curious, “By the way, where did you learn my first name?”

“Oh I took a glance at your notebook in class to find out.” She had fox-like eyes.

I offered to sleep on the couch and she could take my bed. That is how we ended the night, sleeping in the respective places in the house.

Ah. I’m so happy for my new friend. I finally have the hole that I lost. I had company, then I lost my only company, and now I have something I never imagined having, a friend. Whatever that wish did, I’m thankful for it.

  
_Dear Diary,_

_It is currently 2:00 in the morning. I am very happy that I have made a friend. She is currently sleeping on my bed. I opted to sleep on the sofa, but I wanted to record this amazing day down. Although, I had to be reminded of a grim reminder._

When I woke up, the clock said 8:00. This was a lot later than I usually wake up, but I was up until 2:30 last night. I open the door to my room and I still see Tojo-san sleeping. The scene looked peaceful. I’m happy for my new friend. It was a Saturday, and I had nothing to do. I assume she doesn’t either because she just moved to Morioka. I might as well make breakfast for the two of us.

Nozomi POV:

When I wake up, I’m not in the bed that is in my house. …. oh right. Also there is a very nice smell of grilled fish. I seat myself on the bed and rub my eyes. *sigh* My breasts were average sized but recently started growing again. I’m still not so used to the weight on my chest. After letting my body sit for a minute, my legs guide me out the door and towards the smell of fish. As I kept walking, I hear, what I imagine as plates being placed on the table, and the sound of a rice cooker opening.

“Good morning, (Y/N)-cchi!”

“Oh good morning Tojo-San. What a perfect timing. Just gimme 30 seconds!”

Soon enough, we’re facing each other at the dining table, with a symmetrical assortment of plates on the table. As we put our hands together at the same time and said “Itadakimasu!” in unison, I’m starting to think that I’ll have a good time in Morioka. I can feel it, and I seem to be opening up to (Y/N)-cchi very quickly, and I can’t really tell why.

We eat in… silence. I guess we’re both still tired.

(Y/N)’s good at cooking. I mean, what did I expect from a friend making his/her own food every day for a while now. I look over across the table and (Y/N)’s eating has slowed down, and their eyes are directly at my food…? Oh wait..

“(Y/N), where ya lookin at?”

“Ah. sorry, Tojo-San” (Y/N)’s cheeks changed to a pink and their eyes looked away.

“Nozomi is fine”

(Y/N) inspected me for a moment then timidly said. “Okay…. Nozomi-chan”

As my jaw muscles are pushed up and a giggle comes out, I can’t help but think how heartwarming it is to have a friend. I forgot the last time I got this close with someone.


End file.
